Mitten ins Leben
by CKLizzy
Summary: Unser Leben ist ein Weg, aus vielen kleinen Ereignissen zu einer festen Straße zusammengesetzt, die uns irgendwann an unser Ziel führt...


_**Mitten ins Leben**_

**Autor**: CKAerynSun

**eMail**: Gene Roddenberrys Andromeda (GRA)

**Kategorie**: Hc, A, V, R ; **Pairing** T/B

**Rating**: PG-15

**Spoiler**: eigentlich keiner / **Staffel**: Ich würd' mal sagen dritte... hmm... - ja, dritte Season.

**Inhalt**: Unser Leben ist ein Weg, aus vielen kleinen Ereignissen zu einer festen Straße zusammengesetzt, die uns irgendwann an unser Ziel führt...

**Anm**.: Das war meine erste Andro-Story und insgesamt dritte FanFic nach einer zu Stargate und einer niemals veröffentlichten zu Andromeda (aus gutem Grund ;)). Die Story habe ich jetzt so überarbeitet, dass sie ein durchgängiges Rating enthält. Die NC-17-Version ist damit endlich verschwunden... uff - CK 11/2004

**Disclaimer**: Alles meins... hehe... nein schnief leider nicht... gehört dummerweise alles Tribune Entertainment, Fireworks u. Gene Roddenberry  - auch wenn sie es eigentlich nicht unbedingt verdient haben...!

**Archiv**: CW-Forum; Foreign-Worlds; AndromedaFanfiction-Group bei Yahoo

**1.Kapitel**

Genüsslich gähnend streckte sich Beka Valentine auf dem Pilotensitz der Eureka Maru aus. Sie fühlte sich leicht erschöpft, was nach den vergangenen sechs Slipstreamsprüngen eigentlich nicht normal für sie war. Aber nachdem sie von den letzten 24 Stunden lediglich knapp drei geschlafen hatte - auch dank der Tatsache, dass sie hier auf dem Schiff allein mit Tyr war, dem sie ihr „Zuhause" nicht unbedingt gerne anvertraute - konnte sie sich der Müdigkeit nicht mehr erwehren. 'Warum muss ich eigentlich immer mit dieser nietzscheanischen Miesmuschel auf die Handelsplaneten fliegen? Nein, warum muss ich überhaupt dorthin fliegen? Dylan weiß doch ganz genau wie sehr ich Planeten „liebe"!', dachte sie so für sich und verfluchte sich dafür, auch ständig nachzugeben, wenn Dylan darum bat - oder es ihr befahl.

Aber eigentlich war das jetzt auch egal, in einigen Stunden würden sie sich wieder mit der Andromeda treffen, bis dahin konnte Beka sich ja noch ein bisschen ausruhen... „Beka!" ...oder auch nicht... „Was gibt es, Tyr?", fragte sie mit leicht genervter Stimme. „Wo haben Sie die Vorräte, die wir vorhin besorgt haben, hingeräumt?" „Wieso Tyr, haben Sie Hunger?", gab sie zurück. Unwillkürlich erschien ihr das Bild eines halb ausgehungerten und durch die Gänge wankenden Tyr Anasazi vor den Augen, woraufhin sie grinsen musste und gar nicht bemerkte, wie der Nietzscheaner plötzlich neben ihr stand und sie anstarrte. Etwas erschrocken sah sie zu ihm auf. „Nein, aber ich glaube, dass sich Ungeziefer in unser Essen eingeschlichen hat!", meinte er. „Wie kommen Sie darauf?" Als Antwort hielt er ihr einen roten Käfer in Größe eines kleinen Fingers vors Gesicht. „Iiiiiiiihhhh!" Bei dem Versuch, die Flucht zu ergreifen, sprang Beka auf, stolperte und wenn Tyr sie nicht geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen hätte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich mit dem Kopf gegen die scharfe Kante der Konsole des Cockpits geschlagen. Valentine murmelte ein „Danke!" und löste sich - mehr oder weniger widerwillig - aus seinen muskulösen Armen. „Tun Sie das nie wieder!", fügte sie noch etwas benommen hinzu. Tyr sah sie schief an. „So schlimm ist es ja nun auch nicht. Also, zeigen Sie mir nun, wo die Vorrä..." Weiter kam er nicht, als eine gewaltige Erschütterung durch die Maru ging. „Verdammt was war das!", schrie Beka und entdeckte dann auf den Sensoren am Rumpf des Schiffes einen weiteren Raumkreuzer, fast dreimal so groß wie die Eureka Maru selbst. Noch zweimal wurde das kleine Frachtschiff erschüttert, und Beka und Tyr keine Zeit lassend, irgendwie zu reagieren zeigten die Sensoren dann, dass der Kreuzer verschwand, genauso schnell, wie er zuvor aufgetaucht war. Jedoch nicht, ohne einen beträchtlichen Schaden zu hinterlassen. Das Rumpfleck war so groß, dass sie es, wie sie feststellten, unmöglich so reparieren konnten. Mit Besorgnis und ein wenig Wut von Tyrs Seite aus nahmen sie diese Erkenntnis und auf mussten somit auf einem nahegelegenen - nicht bevölkerten, wie sie vermuteten - Planeten notlanden. Zuvor konnten sie allerdings noch ein SOS-Signal an die Andromeda absetzen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Dylan Hunt, Kommandant der Andromeda Ascendant, ein weiteres Volk gefunden, das bereit war die Commonwealth-Carta zu unterzeichnen. Zuvor allerdings wollte er warten, bis Beka und Tyr wieder auf dem Schiff waren, schließlich gehörten auch sie zur Crew und sollten dem feierlichen Akt beiwohnen. „Rommie, haben wir schon Nachricht von der Eureka Maru?", fragte er den Avatar des Schiffes. „Nein, Captain, bis jetzt hat uns noch keine... Moment... da kommt eine Nachricht rein. Es ist ein Notsignal - von der Eureka Maru!" „Abspielen!" Rommie befolgte den Befehl und schaltete die Nachricht auf den Bildschirm. Bekas Gesicht erschien. „Andromeda, hier ist die Maru. Wir wurden angegriffen, haben schwere Schäden erlitten. Wir müssen auf einem Planeten notlanden. Die Koordinaten...", war allerdings alles, was von der Nachricht ankam, danach ging sie in ein verschwommenes Bild, unterlegt mit einem Rauschen, über. „Rommie!" „Tut mir leid, Captain, die Nachricht ist nicht wiederherzustellen." „Verdammt! Trance, suchen Sie alle Sektoren des Systems nach Planeten mit atembarer Atmosphäre ab!" „Ay, ay, Captain!"

Inzwischen befanden sich Tyr und Beka bereits mit der Maru auf dem Planeten. Mit größten Mühen waren sie mitten in einem Wald auf einer Lichtung gelandet, da die Steuerung glücklicherweise noch intakt war. Während sich Beka daran machte, die Schäden zu begutachten, begab sich Tyr nach draußen, um die Umgebung zu erkunden.

Stunden, vierzehn an der Zahl, vergingen, ohne, dass sie besondere Ergebnisse erzielte und Bekas Aufmerksamkeits- und Konzentrationspegel war auf dem absoluten Tiefpunkt. Sie war zu übermüdet, um die Reparaturarbeiten fortzusetzen. Und sie ärgerte sich, dass sie nicht wusste wo Tyr war. Das heißt, eigentlich war sie eher besorgt, obwohl sie sich auch darüber im Klaren war, dass er ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Langsam erhob sich Valentine aus ihrer knienden Position vor einer Konsole, erreichte dann mit großen Mühen und wankend ihre Kabine und fiel auf ihr Bett. Sie schlief sofort ein.

**2.Kapitel**

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später kehrte Tyr zurück.  
„Beka?", rief er und als könnte er hellsehen, führte ihn sein Weg geradewegs in die Kabine des Maru-Captains.  
Beka hörte ihn, war vor einigen Minuten erst aufgewacht. Trotz der kurzen Zeit, die sie geschlafen hatte, fühlte sie sich schon viel besser. Sie schloss noch mal kurz die Augen und streckte sich genüsslich, wobei sie hörte, dass der Nietzscheaner nun neben ihrem Bett stand.  
„Na, Tyr, Erfolg gehabt? Wo waren Sie eigentlich so lange?" Als sie keine Antwort bekam, öffnete sie die Augen langsam. Sie blickte zu Anasazi auf und erschrak. Seine Pupillen waren nicht mehr haselnussbraun, sondern tiefschwarz und um sie herum war alles wie von Blut rot gefärbt, als seien die feinen Äderchen seiner Augen geplatzt. Kurz: Er sah teuflisch aus, wie ein Dämon aus alten Beschreibungen.  
„Was ist mit Ihnen geschehen?", fragte die junge Frau mit angsterfüllter Stimme. Doch wieder bekam sie keine Antwort.  
Plötzlich beugte er sich zu ihr runter, drückte sie aufs Bett und küsste sie mit Verlangen. Beka wand sich unter seinem sehr groben und festen Griff, doch sie vermochte sich nicht loszureißen. Einzig den Kuss konnte sie unterbrechen und ihren Kopf zur Seite wenden.   
„Tyr, was zum Teufel noch mal soll das?"  
'Oh Gott, er ist nicht er selbst, hat sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Und so stark, wie er ist, kann ich mich unmöglich von ihm befreien. Verdammt!', dachte sie, während sie mit flehendem Blick Tyr ansah. Doch er war wie weggetreten.  
So sehr sie auch versuchte, sich zu wehren, sie kam nicht gegen den Nietzscheaner an, der jetzt gewaltsam über sie herfiel. Ein spitzer Schrei voll Schmerz und Pein hallte kurze Zeit später durch die Maru.  
Zitternd und wie gelähmt lag Beka für einen Moment in ihrer Koje, nachdem Tyr bewusstlos neben ihr zusammengebrochen war.  
Als sie sich endlich besann, war ihr erster Gedanke, dass sie weg musste. Weg von diesem Ort. Sie rannte zur Dusche. Das Gefühl des warmen Wassers auf ihrer Haut genoss sie, wollte sich das gerade Geschehene am liebsten damit auch aus ihrer Seele waschen. Fast zehn Minuten ließ sie das Wasser einfach nur über ihrem Körper laufen.  
Wiederum eine viertel Stunde später verließ Beka die Dusche und zog sich frische Sachen, die sie im Schrank neben der Dusche gelagert hatte, an. Erst jetzt fühlte sie sich - zumindest körperlich - wieder einigermaßen wohl.  
Vorsichtig schlich sie zu ihrer Kabine, jedoch nicht ohne eine Waffe in der Hand. Als sie auf ihr Bett sah, erschrak sie erneut. Nicht über den Anblick des halbnackten Nietzscheaners, sondern eher darüber, dass er kaum noch atmete. Immer noch auf eine plötzliche Überraschung gefasst und doch sehr besorgt näherte sie sich Anasazi.  
„Tyr? Tyr, hören Sie mich? Kommen sie schon wachen Sie auf!" Doch er zeigte keine Reaktion. Sie legte die Waffe beiseite und überprüfte seine Vitalfunktionen. Seine Atmung war flach und unregelmäßig und sein Puls kaum noch messbar. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Augen wieder mit Tränen füllten.   
„Verdammt, Sie nietzscheanischer Mistkerl, Sie können doch jetzt nicht einfach sterben! Sie können doch nicht verschwinden, ohne sich bei mir zu entschuldigen!"  
Er hatte ihr wehgetan, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch vor allem seelisch, er hatte sie gedemütigt, erniedrigt. Er war das Schlimmste gewesen, was man einer Frau antun konnte. Und trotz allem, sie wusste ganz genau, dass er unter irgendeinem fremden Einfluss gestanden hatte, der ihn so hatte handeln lassen und wollte nicht, dass er stirbt!  
Einige Augenblicke stand sie regungslos da, dann kniete sie sich neben ihn auf das Bett und begann, ihn leicht an seiner Schulter zu schütteln. Doch er zeigte immer noch keinerlei Reaktion. Immer stärker schüttelte sie ihn, verpasste ihm kleine, sanfte Ohrfeigen, aber es geschah nichts.  
„Tyr!", schrie sie ihn an, voller Verzweiflung, als sie merkte, dass sein Atem nun ganz ausgesetzt hatte. Sofort begann sie mit der Wiederbelebung. Glücklicherweise gelang es ihr schließlich auch, Tyr mit Beatmung und Herzmassage zurückzuholen. Beka merkte, wie sich sein Körper wieder mit Leben füllte und entfernte sich ein Stück von ihm. Zuerst verspürte Tyr starke Kopfschmerzen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und erblickte Valentine.  
„Beka? Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?", fragte er sie mit schwacher Stimme. Beka konnte ihn nur entsetzt ansehen

Dylan Hunt betrat die Brücke und sah sogleich erwartungsvoll zu der Schiffs-K.I., die jedoch seiner Meinung nach kein vielversprechendes Gesicht machte. „Rommie, hast du schon irgendwas gefunden?", fragte er sie, voller Hoffnung, doch noch ein „Ja" zu erhalten. Er wurde jedoch enttäuscht. „Tut mir leid, Dylan, aber bis jetzt haben wir bei unserer Suche noch keinen Erfolg gehabt. Ich habe sogar bei dem Händler, bei dem sie waren, nachgefragt, er meinte, sie seien wieder abgeflogen. Wir sind auch alle Planeten durchgegangen, an denen sie eigentlich hätten vorbeifliegen müssen und kamen auch dort zu keinen Ergebnissen. Sie haben scheinbar eine andere Flugroute gewählt." „Okay, dann gehen wir systematisch jetzt alle andere Routen durch, die möglich wären." Andromeda machte sich sofort daran, die Anweisung auszuführen, während Hunt noch zu sich meinte: „Ich glaube, ich sollte anfangen, wie Beka zu denken...", als ihm plötzlich noch eine Idee kam. „Rommie, ruf bitte Trance auf die Brücke, ich glaube, sie kann uns helfen!" „Ja Captain!"

**3.Kapitel**

„Beka!" Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Was ist los? Warum starren Sie mich so an?" „Tyr, wollen Sie mir erzählen, dass Sie sich tatsächlich an nichts mehr erinnern?" „Nein, an was soll ich mich denn erinnern?" „Na... was... in den letzten Stunden so... passiert ist." „Ich weiß noch, wie ich losging, um die Gegend zu erkunden. Dann... warten Sie... dann fand ich ein Dorf! Es erweckte zumindest den Anschein, als seien sie ein sehr primitives Volk, ohne jegliche technische Errungenschaften, geschweige denn fähig zu Raumschiffbau und -nutzung. Sie entdeckten mich irgendwie, obwohl ich mit sehr gut versteckte, und schossen mit primitiven Holzpfeilen auf mich. Ich wurde von einem der Pfeile getroffen. ... Und dann erinnere ich mich an nichts mehr. Ich vermute, die Pfeilspitzen waren in Gift getränkt. ... Wie bin ich überhaupt zurück zum Schiff gekommen?" Beka blickte ihn wiederum fassungslos an. Erst langsam besann sie sich wieder. „Sie kamen alleine hierher zurück und..." Sie stockte. Sollte sie ihm sagen, was er getan hatte? Er hatte schließlich keine Erinnerungen. „...- und dann... sind Sie... zusammengebrochen. Sie waren hier in meiner Kabine, ich hatte mich ein wenig hingelegt." Jetzt erhob sich Tyr langsam. Ihm fiel auf, dass seine Hose geöffnet war und als auch Beka das bewusst wurde, ergriff sie mit den Worten: „Ich geh' dann mal und sehe zu, was ich noch reparieren kann!", die Flucht. Zurück blieb ein verwirrter Tyr Anasazi.

Beka rannte in den Maschinenraum und verkroch sich in einer Ecke, in der Hoffnung, Tyr würde sie dort nicht so schnell finden. Alle Erinnerungen an das, was vor wenigen Stunden geschehen war, krochen wieder in ihr hoch und verzweifelt brach sie in Tränen aus. Sie schluchzte hemmungslos und hätte am liebsten laut geschrieen. Wie sollte sie diesem Mann je wieder in die Augen sehen können? Zumal er sich noch nicht einmal erinnerte. Und sie konnte doch nicht einfach zu ihm hingehen und sagen 'Hey Tyr, da war noch was, bevor sie zusammengebrochen sind: Sie haben mich...' Sie wagte es noch nicht einmal, das Wort zu denken.

Plötzlich vernahm sie Geräusche. Schritte. 'Verdammt! Wie kommt er auf die Idee, dass ich gerade hier bin?', dachte sie sich, verkroch sich noch weiter in ihrer Ecke und spürte, wie sie anfing, am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen und dann erschrak sie erneut. Sie entdeckte einen Schatten, der sich auf sie zu bewegte. Verzweifelt erkannte sie, dass sie sich wohl nun Tyr stellen müsste, doch als sie abermals hinsah, stutzte sie. Dies konnte unmöglich der Schatten des Nietzscheaners sein, denn die Person, die er zeigte, war viel zu klein und schmächtig. Mit einem Mal sprang der Unbekannte hervor und Beka war im ersten Moment starr vor Schreck, doch dann besann sie sich und wollte ihre Waffe ziehen. Ihr Herz blieb fast stehen, als sie feststellte, dass diese nicht im Halfter steckte und Valentine erinnerte sich, dass sie sie vorhin in ihrer Kabine abgelegt hatte, als sie Tyr helfen wollte. Schon stürzte sich das männliche Wesen, das, was Beka jetzt erkannte, so aussah wie aus Anasazis Beschreibungen, mit einem primitiven, scheinbar selbst gefertigten Messer auf sie. So gut es ging wehrte sie ihn ab. „Hilfe! Tyr, verdammt, wo sind Sie, wenn man sie mal braucht?", rief sie und hoffte inständig, dass der Angesprochene sie hören würde. Wiederum wurden Sekunden zu Stunden, denn sich gegen den doch recht kräftigen Unbekannten zu wehren war gar nicht so leicht, zumal sie unter ihm liegend in der deutlich schlechteren Position war. Erleichtert hörte sie dann das untrügerische Geräusch von Schritten auf den Laufstegen der Maru und betete - das erste Mal in ihrem Leben - dass es Tyr sei. Um ihn in die richtige Richtung zu lenken, rief sie abermals laut um Hilfe und seinen Namen.

**4.Kapitel**

Nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später schrie Beka schrill auf. Ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren linken Oberarm und sie realisierte, dass der fremde Mann sie mit seinem Messer verletzt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an das, was Tyr erzählt hatte. Gift. Wenn an diesem Messer auch Gift war... Plötzlich wurde die sie bedrohende Person von ihr heruntergerissen. Endlich von dieser Last befreit wand sie sich unter den Schmerzen, die sich mittlerweile von ihrem Arm aus durch ihren halben Körper zogen und die sie ihre Umgebung kaum mehr wahrnehmen ließen. Dann spürte sie, wie jemand sie hochhob und wegtrug. Wohin bekam sie nicht mehr mit - sie wurde bewusstlos.

„Schon was entdeckt? Haben sich die verlorenen Schäfchen schon wieder angefunden?" Mit seinem typischen, lockeren Gang und Grinsen kam Seamus Zelazny Harper auf die Brücke. Und bekam auch sogleich einen strafenden Blick zugeworfen. „Dylan, ich glaube wir sollten nach ungewöhnlichen Slipstreamrouten suchen.", meinte Trance mit einem Mal. „Sind Sie sicher?" „Ja,... ich denke schon... versuchen Sie es einfach!" Hunt gab Rommie den entsprechenden Befehl. Nur wenige Minuten später vermeldete die KI des Schiffes, dass sie tatsächlich von Trance benannte Routen gefunden habe und die Ascendant machte sich auf den Weg, die Maru zu suchen.

Tyr hatte Beka in ihre Kabine gebracht und sie auf ihr Bett gelegt. Dann ging er schnell zurück zum Maschinenraum, um den Fremden aus dem Schiff zu befördern. Er sicherte die Eingänge so gut wie möglich und lief wieder zu Beka. Eine ganze Weile saß er an ihrem Bett und beobachtete sie. 'Sie sieht so friedlich und so... schön... aus.', dachte er, doch schüttelte sofort den Kopf und schalt sich, so etwas über einen Kludge zu denken. Trotzdem konnte er etwas nicht verhindern: er musste zugeben, dass er in der Zeit in der sie sich jetzt kannten, gewisse... Gefühle für Beka Valentine entwickelt hatte. Gefühle, die über Respekt und Vertrauen hinaus gingen. Ihm fiel das missglückte Abendessen wieder ein und er verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an den Ausgang, den er sich irgendwie anders vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte gehofft, ein ausführliches Gespräch mit Beka führen zu können, um vielleicht ein wenig mehr über sie zu erfahren. Er warf ihr einen liebevollen Blick zu und beugte sich über sie. „Beka? Kommen Sie, Sie haben lange genug geschlafen!", flüsterte er ihr zu und legte seine Hand vorsichtig an ihr Gesicht. Er merkte, wie sie erwachte. Sie hatte ihre Augen kaum geöffnet, da traf Tyr eine Faust mitten ins Gesicht. „Gehen Sie weg! Was wollen Sie hier?", fauchte sie ihn an. Tyr sah sie verständlichlos an. Warum hatte sie ihn geschlagen, obwohl er ihr nur helfen wollte? - Bis es ihm langsam dämmerte. Irgendetwas konnte hier nicht stimmen, und er war sich sicher, dass es mit seiner seltsamen Gedächtnislücke zu tun haben musste. „Was ist los mit Ihnen? Sie haben mir nicht alles erzählt, habe ich recht? Da ist noch mehr in der Zeit passiert, an die ich mich nicht erinnern kann, oder? Warum sagen Sie mir nicht ehrlich, was vorgefallen ist? Sie haben geweint, Ihre Augen sind immer noch rot und geschwollen. Glauben Sie vielleicht, ich sehe so etwas nicht?" Valentine starrte ihn erst an, dann drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie ihr abermals Tränen in die Augen stiegen. 'Was ist nur los mit dir, Valentine? Seit wann bist du eines von diesen weinerlichen, hilflosen, kleinen Mädchen, die immer gleich zu Mama rennen, wenn sie gestolpert sind?', sagte eine innere Stimme zu ihr. „Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, Tyr. Bitte gehen Sie.", erwiderte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Ein festes „Nein" ließ sie zusammenzucken. „Ich gehe nicht, bevor Sie mir erzählt haben, was passiert ist!" Beka wusste, dass er diese „Drohung" auf jeden Fall wahr machen würde. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, in denen keiner von beiden etwas sagte, bis Captain Valentine sich doch dazu durchrang, ihrem Gegenüber die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. „Also gut.", fing sie mit schwacher, fast flüsternder Stimme, an. „Ich habe nicht gelogen bei dem, was ich Ihnen erzählt habe. Ich habe nur etwas... ausgelassen. Als Sie wiederkamen, waren Sie nicht Sie selbst, Ihre Augen wirkten tot und Sie reagierten nicht, als ich Sie ansprach. Na ja, und dann haben Sie sich... Sie... Sie haben sich... auf mich... gestürzt." Jetzt war es raus. Beka konnte nicht sagen ob sie sich besser fühlte, aber als sie Tyrs vollkommen entsetztes und ungläubiges Gesicht sah, tat er ihr aus undefinierbaren Gründen beinahe leid. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, ich habe Sie...", versuchte er zu verstehen, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. Sie nickte traurig und meinte plötzlich, auch in seinen Augen Tränen zu erkennen. Er wandte sich ab und verließ ihre Kabine.

**5.Kapitel**

Beka war unschlüssig. Sollte sie ihm folgen oder lieber eine Zeit lang auf Abstand gehen? Letzteres erschien ihr eigentlich vernünftiger, aber sie entschloss sich trotzdem, ihm nachzugehen. Doch als sie aufstehen wollte, merkte sie, dass sie sich nicht richtig bewegen konnte. Der Arm! Sie erinnerte sich wieder. Dieser Unbekannte hatte sie mit seinem Messer verletzt. Die Wunde war gut versorgt worden, stellte sie fest, als sie diese betrachtete. Aber sobald sie sich bewegte, waren die Schmerzen unerträglich. Unter größten Mühen schaffte sie es dann doch, sich aufzurichten. Beim ersten Versuch fiel sie erst einmal zurück, als sie ein heftiges Schwindelgefühl überkam. Sie probierte es nochmals und diesmal klappte es. Leicht wankend führte sie ihr erster Weg zur Brücke, wo sie Tyr auch sogleich fand. Er saß im Pilotensessel, hatte eine Hand an seinen Kopf gelegt und starrte nachdenklich nach draußen. Langsam näherte sie sich ihm. Sie stand kaum hinter dem Sessel und wollte etwas sagen, als er überraschend aufstand, sich umdrehte und Beka direkt in die Augen sah. Der Ausdruck in den seinen ließ Valentine das Herz beinahe stehen bleiben. So was hatte sie noch nie gesehen - vor allem nicht bei ihm. Sein Blick brachte soviel gleichzeitig zum Ausdrück: dass er sich schuldig und schlecht fühlte; aber auch etwas... Zärtliches? Beka konnte es nicht genau identifizieren, aber irgendwie glaubte sie, genau das zu erkennen. Eine ganze Weile standen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich einfach nur in die Augen, beide gefesselt von der Klarheit selbiger ihres Gegenübers. Haselnussbraun zu stahlblau und umgekehrt. Flüsternd begann Tyr: „Beka, es tut mir so leid. Ich kann mich wirklich an nichts erinnern. Und außerdem... würde... ein Kodiak... so... etwas nie tun." Seine Worte kamen stockend. Valentine wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, und dennoch sträubte sich etwas in ihr dagegen, ihm einfach so zu verzeihen, denn die Erinnerung an diese schrecklichen Momente würden wahrscheinlich für immer bleiben. Aber andererseits hatte er sich selbst ja nicht unter Kontrolle, sonst hätte er das nie getan. Beka war hin- und hergerissen. Seinen Augen, die einen absolut untypisch flehenden Ausdruck zeigten, war nur schwer zu wiederstehen. „Tyr, ich... verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch... ich habe gesehen, dass Sie vollkommen weggetreten waren. Sie konnten nicht kontrollieren, was sie taten, aber... ich muss... damit erst einmal... na ja, es erst... verarbeiten." Erneut kullerten ihr ein paar Tränen über ihre Wangen. Diesmal wehrte sie sich nicht, als der Nietzscheaner sie zärtlich berührte und ihr selbige wegwischte. So sehr sie es auch wollte, sie konnte sich seinem Bann nicht entziehen. Fast unhörbar flüsterte er „Bitte verzeih' mir!" zog sie zu sich ran und Bekas Herz lief schon zu Höchstleistungen auf, doch er gab ihr nur einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ sie dann los. Er ging an ihr vorbei und kurz darauf hörte sie, wie er das Schiff verließ.

Hunt stand auf der Brücke seines Schiffes und blickte besorgt und doch zugleich gelangweilt drein. Das änderte sich schlagartig, als das Hologramm von Rommie mit den Worten „Dylan, wir haben etwas!" vor ihm auftauchte. Der Angesprochene betätigte sofort ein paar Schaltflächen an einer Station, woraufhin die graphische Darstellung eines Planeten und ein paar Daten dazu auf dem Bildschirm erschienen. „Du meine Güte, das ist ja fünf Slipstreamsprünge von unserem ausgemachten Treffpunkt entfernt! Wo ist Beka da nur wieder lang geflogen...?", meinte er entsetzt mehr zu sich selbst. „Also gut, dann mal los!", fügte er hinzu und stellte sich an die Slipstreamsteuerung.

Als sie einige Zeit später die Sprünge hinter sich gebracht hatten, meldete Rommie, dass sie wenige Lichtminuten entfernt Kampfspuren entdeckt habe. Nur kurze Zeit darauf erreichten sie den Planeten, auf dem sich die Maru befinden sollte. „Rommie, versuche sie zu rufen!" Das Bild auf dem Schirm blickte kurz ins Leere, dann wandte es sich wieder dem Captain zu und berichtete: „Dylan, ich bekomme keinen Kontakt, die Atmosphäre reflektiert die Signale." „Verdammt, auch das noch...", murmelte Hunt vor sich hin und überlegte dabei, wie er seine beiden Crewmitglieder retten könnte. „Rommie, kannst du den Planeten scannen?" „Ja, aber auch meine Sensoren werden gestört. Allerdings kann ich mit recht großer Sicherheit bestätigen, dass sich die Maru auf diesem Planeten befindet." „Gut. Mr. Harper, wir beide fliegen mit einem Slipfighter runter. Trance, Sie... haben die Brücke. Halten Sie hier mit Rommie die Stellung." „Ja, Captain!", bestätigte Trance - etwas überrascht - und salutierte. Dann meldete sich Harper zu Wort. „Äh, Dylan, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie mich dabeiha..." „Keine Widerrede, Sie kommen mit! Ich brauche Sie für die Reparaturen. Also los!", unterbrach Hunt ihn, dann verließ er die Brücke und tatsächlich folgte Seamus ihm brav und ohne weitere Widerworte. Kurz darauf startete der Slipfighter in Richtung des Planeten.

**6.Kapitel**

Valentine holte ein untrügliches Déjà vu-Gefühl ein, als sie in ihrem Pilotensessel saß und wieder nicht wusste, wo sich Tyr befand. Eigentlich war sie aber recht froh darüber, dass er nicht da war. Das, was er getan hatte, kurz bevor er das Schiff verließ, hatte sie komplett verwirrt. War das der Tyr Anasazi, den sie kannte? Der unnahrbare, gefühlskalte und kriegerische Nietzscheaner, den sie trotz allem seltsamerweise immer gerade dafür, dass er so 'schwer zu knacken' war, gemocht - und vielleicht auch geliebt - hatte?

Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihr allerdings nicht, denn ein aufgeregt blinkendes Lämpchen an der Cockpitkonsole bat um ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Jemand versuchte sie zu rufen. Sie betätigte einen Schalter, um die Nachricht empfangen zu können. Dylan Hunts Gesicht erschien auf dem Schirm. „Maru, Harper und ich sind mit einem Slipfighter gelandet, um Sie zu retten. Melden Sie sich, wir können Sie aufgrund verschiedener Interferrenzen nicht orten, auch wenn die Kommunikation funktioniert!" Beka überkam ein Gefühl unendlicher Erleichterung, als sie die Nachricht erhielt. Sie antwortete sofort. Allerdings kostete es einiges an Mühe, um Dylan und Harper sprichwörtlich auf die richtige Fährte zu bringen. Über ständige Kommunikation und genaue Beschreibungen der Umgebung, des Himmels und anderer diverser Dinge fanden die beiden schließlich die Eureka Maru. Harper machte sich sofort an die Reparaturen, die ihm fast leichter von der Hand gingen als Beka, die ihm half. Einige Stunden bastelten und reparierten sie an dem Schiff.

Nur noch Kleinigkeiten waren zu erledigen, bis sie wieder abfliegen konnten, als Hunt fragte, wo denn Tyr sei. Erst jetzt fiel er auch Beka wieder ein und das er wahrscheinlich gar nicht wusste, dass sie nun endlich gerettet wurden. Also machten sie und Dylan sich auf die Suche nach dem Nietzscheaner.

Auf der Andromeda lief leider nicht alles so gut wie bei den anderen auf dem Planeten. Das Schiff wurde von Fremden angegriffen, die es nicht für nötig hielten, sich vorzustellen oder einen Grund für ihren Angriff zu nennen. Glücklicherweise ließen sie sich mithilfe des beträchtlichen Waffenarsenals der Ascendant vorerst außer Gefecht setzen. Und wie es beinahe zu erwarten war, reagierten sie jetzt auch auf die Rufe. „Hier ist das Raumschiff 5365 Alpha der salteßischen Flotte. Warum schießen Sie auf uns?" Trance und Rommie schauten sich etwas verdutzt an, dann antwortete Trance schlagfertig: „Oh, Verzeihung, die Geschosse haben sich allein gelöst, wir würden doch nie auf jemanden schießen, der uns nicht angegriffen hat...!" „Sparen Sie sich ihren Sarkasmus, Sie sind unerlaubt in unser Raumgebiet eingedrungen und müssen dafür vernichtet werden!" „Ach bitte, bitte, lassen Sie uns noch ein wenig Zeit, wir sind doch nur... Touristen!" „So, und deshalb ist von Ihnen aus auch ein kleineres Schiff zu einem unserer Planeten gestartet, wie?" „Ähhm... zur Besichtigungstour?", meinte Trance und versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen. Das Bild des Fremden auf dem Bildschirm verschwand und die Andromeda wurde erneut erschüttert. „Oder auch nicht..." „Keine Schäden, das war nur ein Streifschuss." „Danke, Rommie. Bring uns ein Stück weg von hier, aber so, dass wir Dylan... nein, vergiss es, den erreichen wir ja nicht auf dem Planeten. Bring uns einfach hier weg. Bitte." Rommie nickte und das Schiff setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie nahmen etwas Abstand von ihren Angreifern, jedoch immer noch bereit, wieder zu feuern, da sie nicht all zu weit wegfliegen konnten.

**7.Kapitel**

Schon eine gute halbe Stunde suchten sie nun nach Tyr, doch war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Sie gingen alle Möglichkeiten durch, doch erzielten keine Ergebnisse, bis Beka schließlich eine Idee kam. Sie sagte Hunt, er solle nach Anzeichen von Zivilisation suchen, was er - zu Valentines Verwunderung - ohne weitere Fragen bestätigte. Tatsächlich fanden sie wenig später eine Dorf anmutende Ansammlung von kleinen, primitiven Strohhütten und sogar einigen wenigen Holzhäuschen. Sie waren kreisförmig angeordnet und in der Mitte brannte ein Lagerfeuer. Unschlüssig darüber, was sie tun sollten, wurde ihnen die Entscheidung abgenommen, als sie jemanden laut brüllen hörten, der verdächtig nach Tyr klang. Sie beobachteten, wie ein paar kräftig aussehende Männer in eine der Hütten rannten und, als sie wenig später wieder herauskamen, einen zeternden und anscheinend verletzten Anasazi hinter sich her schleiften. Seinen beiden Freunden, die alles aus sicherer Entfernung mitverfolgten, wurde sofort klar, dass sie etwas unternehmen mussten. Da ihnen allerdings keine Waffen außer Dylans Kampflanze zur Verfügung standen, war das gar nicht so einfach. Doch das Problem löste sich nach noch nicht einmal einer Minute von selbst. Ein greller Lichtblitz zuckte über den Himmel, gefolgt von drei weiteren. Zuerst vermuteten die beiden Beobachter ein Gewitter, doch dies war nicht der Fall, denn nach dem kurzen Spektakel war der Hmmel wieder klar und wolkenlos. Es reichte aber aus, um die Bewohner des Dorfes panisch wirkend auf die Knie fallen und sich untertänig verbeugen zu lassen. Dann rannten alle in ihre Bauten, nur Tyr blieb auf dem Platz neben dem Lagerfeuer liegen.

Dylan und Beka reagierten sofort und sprinteten zu ihm, um ihn dort wegzuholen, bevor die Fremden wieder rauskommen würden. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand er von alleine auf und kam seinerseits in ihre Richtung gelaufen. „Tyr! Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Dylan, noch etwas außer Atem. „Ja. Diese Dorfbewohner haben es scheinbar auf mich abgesehen. Erst der Pfeil, dann der Angriff, als ich vorhin durch den Wald lief. Ich vermute, ich sollte eine Opfergabe für irgendeinen Gott sein. So kam es mir jedenfalls vor. ... Dylan? Wie kommen Sie denn hierher?", meinte er dann plötzlich, als er den Captain bemerkte. „Ich bin mit Harper mit einem Slipfighter hergekommen. Harper repariert die Maru. Ich denke, wenn wir zurück sind, wird er hoffentlich fertig sein!", antwortete Hunt, allerdings in einem nicht sonderlich überzeugt wirkenden Tonfall.

Zu seiner Überraschung war Harper aber in der Tat schon fertig. Er hatte fleißig durchgehalten und spielte nun laut seine Swing-Musik ab, die man bis auf einige Meter Entfernung noch hören konnte. Tyr verzog das Gesicht und fragte sich wieder mal, wie man so etwas ertragen könne, doch Harper ignorierte ihn einfach und erstattete Beka und Dylan Bericht. Kurz darauf ging Dylan zum Slipfighter zurück, während die anderen mit der Maru flogen. Anasazi protestierte zwar und bat darum, mit dem Fighter zurückkehren zu dürfen, doch er realisierte, dass es ihm tatsächlich lieber war, mit Beka in der Eureka Maru zu fliegen.

Als sie starten wollten, wehrte sich die immer noch nicht ganz genesene Maru, letztendlich hob sie sich durch gute Zusprache von Beka trotzdem in die Lüfte und folgte Dylans Slipfighter. Sie verließen die Atmosphäre und sofort rief Hunt die Andromeda. Die Antwort kam prompt: „Dylan, wir wurden vorhin von einem Raumschiff angegriffen. Sie sagen, wir wären unerlaubt in ihr Raumgebiet eingedrungen. Sie nennen sich Salteßier oder so. Nehmen Sie sich in Acht, ihre Waffen sind nicht ohne. Die könnten Sie leicht abschießen, denke ich. Und die Maru ist auch nicht sicherer. Was war nun eigentlich mit ihr?" „Sie wurde angeschossen...! Trance, öffnen sie schon die Hangartore, wir sind gleich da. Und wenn wir drin sind, dann verschwinden wir ganz schnell, verstanden? Ich bin heute nicht auf Konfrontationen aus." „Dylan, Sie werden verfolgt!", meldete Beka plötzlich, die alles mitgehört hatte. Hunt holte alles aus dem kleinen Fighter raus, was möglich war bei Normalflug. Ihm fiel ein riesiger Felsen vom Herzen, als sein Schiff endlich in Sicht war. Dann nahm er ein Objekt wahr, dass einige Meter entfernt an ihm vorbeiflog und als grell leuchtende Explosion glücklicherweise weit genug von ihm weg explodierte. Er vermutete ein Geschoss der salteßischen Flotte, das ihn nur knapp verfehlt hatte. „Besonders gut zielen können die wohl nicht...", murmelte er, als er mit Erleichterung sah, dass die Maru den Hangar erreicht hatte und auch Dylan schaffte es nur eine gute halbe Minute später in das sichere Innere der Ascendant. Er sah, wie die Tore sich schlossen und spürte auch schon die Beschleunigung in den Slipstream.

**8.Kapitel**

Die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete sich und Beka trat mit einem erwartungsvoll-neugierigen und doch unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck ein und war gegenüber dem, was sie erwarten würde, angsterfüllt. „Und Trance, was haben Sie und Rommie herausgefunden?" „Also, dieses Serum, welches Tyr über den Pfeil und Ihnen durch das Messer injiziert wurde, hat zweierlei Wirkung. Einmal hat es einen narkotisierenden Effekt, der die Person für ziemlich lange Zeit außer Gefecht setzen kann. Wenn das nicht eintritt, wird der Betroffene zu einem willenlosen Geschöpf gemacht, das im Auftrag seines 'Meisters' handelt oder seinen Urinstinkten folgt und zum Beispiel ziemlich aggressiv wird. So wie Sie die Vorgänge beschrieben haben, muss bei Ihnen und Tyr Ersteres, also die Betäubung, in Kraft getreten sein.", berichtete das goldene Mädchen. „Ja, das wird es wohl gewesen sein.", bestätigte Beka, doch sie wusste es besser. Und es geschah, was sie vermutet und was zuvor ebenfalls die Angstgefühle ausgelöst hatte: Die schmerzliche Erinnerung trieb ihr das Wasser in die Augen. Schnell drehte sie sich weg und verließ den Raum, wobei sie vorher mit viel Mühe noch ein schluchzendes „Danke, Trance!" herausbekam. Verzweifelt rannte sie zur Maru. Doch als sie vor ihrem Bett stand, wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Sie musste den Ort des Geschehens verlassen und irrte erst durch die Gänge der Andromeda, bis sie sich entschloss, zum Obs-Deck zu gehen. Es hatte ihr schon oft geholfen, es sich einfach auf einem der Sofas dort gemütlich zu machen und die Sterne zu beobachten. Leider bestand das Risiko, dass Tyr dort war, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Unschlüssig stand sie nun vor der Tür zur Obs. Sie zögerte, doch dann rang sie sich dazu durch, reinzugehen. Als sie sich umsah stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass Anasazi nicht da war. Sie atmete tief durch, versuchte sich zu entkrampfen, schlenderte zu einem der Sofas und ließ sich darauf nieder.Wenige Augenblicke saß sie still da und schaute nachdenklich nach draußen. Dann zog sie ihre Schuhe aus, streckte sich kurz auf der Couch aus und rollte sich danach zusammen. Eine ganze Weile blickte sie noch in den Weltraum, visierte einen Stern um den anderen an, die hell auf dem schwarzen Untergrund blinkten. Irgendwann schlief sie ein.

_"Wo bin ich?", fragte Beka sich und suchte nach bekannten Punkten, die ihr Informationen über den Ort, an dem sie sich befand, preisgeben sollten. Alles erschien ihr so übergroß. Verwirrt lief sie durch die unbekannte Gegend, sah sich nach allen Seiten um, bis sie, als sie gerade nicht nach vorne sah, gegen etwas rannte. Sie blickte nach vorn und wunderte sich über die seltsame Form des Gegenstandes, gegen den sie gestoßen war. Plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen: Sie befand sich auf der Maru! "Verdammt, bin ich geschrumpft worden?" Völlig perplex sah sie auf, um herauszufinden, wo sie sich befand. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass das Etwas, an das sie gestoßen war, die Füße einer Person waren. Doch sie konnte nicht erkennen wer da stand. Auch mit lautem Rufen war es ihr nicht möglich, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Auf einmal setzte sich die Person in Bewegung und es gab keinen Ort, an den sie hätte flüchten können. _

Als Tyr die Obs-Deck betrat, vermutete er schon fast, dass auch Beka dort sein würde. Und tatsächlich hatte er recht. Er sah ihre Umrisse in dem dunklen Raum von weitem auf einem der seitlichen Sofas. Erst jetzt nahm er auch ein leises Wimmern wahr, das aus ihrer Richtung kam. Er ging langsam, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, zu ihr und entdeckte, dass sie schlief - und scheinbar schlecht träumte.

_Mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, rannte sie vor den Füßen her, um nicht zertreten zu werden. Kurz darauf war sie auch fähig, den unbekannten Riesen zu identifizieren: Es war Tyr! Sie rief aus Leibeskräften seinen Namen, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie mit seinen sensiblen Ohren hören würde. Doch er hörte sie einfach nicht. Sie befand sich in einer Sackgasse und die großen Füße konnten sie jeden Moment zertreten. Auch der Versuch, an ihm hochzuklettern, scheiterte. Es gab kein Entrinnen für sie. Da bewegte er auch schon abermals einen Fuß und Bruchteile einer Sekunde befand sich dieser wie in Zeitlupe senkend über Beka... bis sie plötzlich eine leise Stimme vernahm..._

**9.Kapitel**

„Beka? Beka! Aufwachen, Sie träumen nur!" rief Tyr, als er merkte, dass sie immer unruhiger wurde. Schließlich schaffte er es, sie dem Alptraum zu entreißen. Sie riss die Augen auf und nur langsam beruhigte sich ihr beschleunigter Atem, genauso wie ihr Herzschlag, den er deutlich hören konnte. Einen Augenblick benötigte sie, um sich zu orientieren, dann sprang sie auf und lief ein Stück von der Couch und dem Nietzscheaner weg. Es folgten einige Momente der Stille, bis Beka sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

"Wissen Sie, was das Schlimmste ist? Eigentlich müsste ich Sie jetzt hassen - aber ich kann es nicht! Ich meine, ich habe sogar schon Alpträume von Ihnen! Aber dieses verdammte Bauchgefühl ist stärker als mein Kopf", fügte sie noch kleinlaut und leise hinzu. Wut stieg in ihr hoch, über ihn, über sich selbst, über ihre eigene vermeintliche Schwäche. Er kam ein paar Schritte näher, bis er vor ihr stand und gewährte ihr, ihrer Wut freien Lauf zu lassen. Sie schlug verzweifelt mit den Fäusten auf seinen Brustkorb ein und auch wenn ihn das aufgrund ihrer Kraftlosigkeit nicht weiter störte, tat es ihm leid. Es schmerzte ihn, sie in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Die sonst so starke und widerstandsfähige Seite Beka Valentines war verschwunden und es war seine Schuld. Noch einmal sah er auf sie nieder, wie sie immer noch auf ihn eintrommelte und ihr Anblick ließ ihn seinen inneren nietzscheanischen Schweinehund entgültig überwinden. Er legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich, sodass ihre Arme bewegungsunfähig waren. Ein erneuter Weinkrampf schüttelte sie, jegliche Kraft wich aus ihrem Körper und er spürte, dass sie nur noch wie eine leblose Puppe, herzzereißend schluchzend, in seiner Umarmung hing. Er stützte sie behutsam und führte sie zur Couch, wo er ihr sanft deutete, sich zu setzen. Er nahm neben ihr Platz und eine kleine Ewigkeit saßen sie nur so nebeneinander, Beka immer noch leise weinend. Das Handeln beider bedurfte keiner Worte. Irgendwann kuschelte sie sich mehr unbewusst an Tyr und schlief ein. Er ließ es zu, blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, stand dann vorsichtig auf und hob sie auf seine Arme. Dass er sie, nachdem er erfolglos versucht hatte, in ihr Quartier zu gelangen, in das Seinige brachte, dort auf sein Bett legte und sie sorgfältig zudeckte, bekam sie nicht mit. Sie schlief friedlich weiter. Eine ganze Weile beobachtete Anasazi, auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett sitzend, die junge Frau, auch um sie schnell wecken zu können, falls sie wieder schlecht träumen sollte. Außerdem dachte er lange über sie nach, über sie und seine Gefühle zu ihr, bis er irgendwann spät in der „Nacht" erschöpft einschlief.

Als Beka am nächsten Morgen erwachte, spürte sie sofort, dass irgendetwas anders war. Sie war eindeutig nicht in ihrem Quartier, lag nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett. Sie sah zur Seite und entdeckte Tyr, der in einer recht unbequemen Position auf einem Stuhl saß und schlief. Erst wunderte sie sich, doch dann holte sie die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend ein. Hatte er etwa die ganze Zeit Wache gehalten? Eigentlich hielt sie es für unmöglich, es passte nicht zu ihm, aber dennoch schien dieses sich ihr bietende Bild sie davon zu überzeugen. Sie stand leise auf, nahm die Decke und legte sie vorsichtig über ihn, verließ dann sein Quartier und ging in ihres. Sie entschloss sich, erst einmal zu duschen. Einige Minuten stand sie in der Duschkabine und diese rief ihr die ähnliche Situation, die sie vor wenigen Tagen erlebt hatte, wieder ins Gedächtnis. Etwas war jedoch anders: Tyr hatte sie diesmal nicht verletzt, nein, eher im Gegenteil, er hatte sie beschützt. Langsam wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie von ihm halten sollte. War das Nietzscheanische, das er immer an den Tag legte, doch nur Fassade? Sie glaubte, dass er seine Art eigentlich nicht besonders mögen konnte, denn sie waren es ja, die seine Familie und Freunde umgebracht hatten. Und auch er hatte damals - aus Rache - die Kolonie des Orca-Stammes verraten, auch wenn sie bis heute nicht wussten, ob er die Übernahme der Andromeda eiskalt mit durchgezogen hätte, wenn Dylan nicht alles so perfekt geplant hätte. Andererseits hatte er schon mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er der Crew der Andromeda gegenüber durchaus auch ohne Zwang und gezielten Einfluss loyal sein kann. Viele kleine Dinge, die ihn doch ihrer Meinung nach oftmals einiges an Überwindung gekostet haben mochten. Eigentlich hatte er sich nur einmal wirklich gegen Dylan gestellt, allerdings wollte sie da selbst auch das Schiff verlassen und mit der Eureka Maru - zusammen mit Tyr und ihrer restlichen Mannschaft - weiterfliegen. Sie war sich seiner wahren Absichten nur selten sicher und doch schien er sich der Andromeda und ihrer Crew jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr anzuschließen. Sogar zwischen Hunt und ihm hatte es langsam aber sicher den Anschein einer Freundschaft. Wie sollte sie aus ihm, Tyr Anasazi, nur schlau werden? Beka seufzte. „Was hast du nur getan, dass du es schaffst, mich so zu verwirren?"

**10. Kapitel**

Zur selben Zeit wurde Tyrs Erwachen von einem recht unangenehmen Gefühl drückenden Schmerzes, das er in seinem Rücken verspürte, begleitet. Zuerst wunderte er sich, dass er nicht in seinem Bett lag, sondern auf einem Stuhl neben dieser eigentlichen Schlafstätte saß. Plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein. Alles, was am Vorabend passiert war, spielte sich nochmals im Zeitraffer vor seinem Augen ab. Dann bemerkte er auch die Decke, die über ihn gelegt war. Die Decke, mit der er Beka gestern zugedeckt hatte. Und nun hatte sie das Gleiche für ihn getan.

Seine Unklarheit über seine eigenen - und Bekas - Gefühle wuchs. Was empfand er wirklich für sie, einen Menschen? Einen, für dessen ganzes Wesen und die sehr ausgeprägte Persönlichkeit die Bezeichnung „Kludge" tatsächlich eine Beleidigung war? Ja, sie war mehr als das. Sie war auch mehr - mehr als ein Freund - für ihn. Die vergangenen Tage hatten ihm die Augen geöffnet und mit der Kenntnis über das, was er getan hatte, löste sich sein nietzscheanischer Stolz in Wohlgefallen auf. Und er hielt es noch nicht einmal für eine Schwäche. Im Gegenteil, denn abgesehen davon, dass ihm seine Gene sicherlich schon einige Vorteile eingebracht hatten - sie zogen auch zuviel Nachteile mit sich... Verwirrt schüttelte Tyr den Kopf. War das wirklich er? Seit wann dachte er so? Seine Gene waren ja schließlich das, worauf er immer so stolz war. Und jetzt durchzogen ihn solche Gedanken. Was hatte diese Frau, Rebecca Valentine, bloß mit ihm angestellt...?

Beka verließ die Dusche und zog sich an. Ihr Dienst auf der Brücke begann erst in einer Stunde. Wie so oft entschloss sie sich, ein wenig durch die leeren, gar verlassen und einsam wirkenden Gänge der Andromeda zu schlendern. Lange lief sie kreuz und quer durch das Schiff, ziellos und grübelnd - bis sie Schritte hörte und an der nächsten Ecke fast mit Tyr zusammenstieß. „Guten Morgen, Beka, wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte er in einem ungewohnt freundlichen Tonfall. Auf seinem Gesicht meinte sie ein sanftes Lächeln zu erkennen, als sie ihn ansah und antwortete: „Danke, recht gut, und Ihnen?" „Ebenfalls gut... ich... bin nur ein wenig... müde." Das Gespräch schlug eine Richtung ein, die er eigentlich nicht unbedingt wünschte, wollte er es doch, wenn möglich, vermeiden, über den vergangenen Abend zu sprechen. So nickte er ihr zu und drehte sich weg, um zu gehen.

Doch Beka hielt ihn zurück, als sie mit sanfter Stimme seinen Namen rief, was ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Er schaute sie wieder an, doch sie traute sich nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich wollte mich nur für... gestern Abend bedanken. Dass Sie sich so um mich gesorgt haben." Valentine atmete tief ein, sie hatte doch tatsächlich geschafft, es ihm zu sagen! Als er nicht reagierte, ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, streckte sich ein bisschen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Unwillkürlich legte er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, jedoch so locker, dass sie jederzeit hätte gehen können. Sie dachte aber keineswegs daran. Ihre Lippen umspielte ein sanftes Lächeln, von dem er glaubte, es würde jeden Moment sein Herz schmelzen lassen.

Irgendwie war es schon seltsam. Was passiert war, hatte in beiden etwas zerbrechen lassen. Eigentlich hätten sie sich voneinander entfernen sollen, sich aus dem Weg gehen müssen, doch statt dessen hatte das Vorgefallene beide einander näher gebracht als je zuvor. Sie waren beide bereit, zumindest dem Anderen gegenüber Schwäche zu zeigen. Schwäche, die sich so aber auch automatisch in Stärke umzuwandeln schien. Die Fassaden, die sie - wie jeder andere auch - aufgebaut und nie etwas anderes gegenüber Freund und Feind gezeigt hatten, zerbröselten im Angesicht der neuen, ungewohnten Vertrautheit und Nähe zwischen Beka und Tyr. Und insgeheim mussten sie sich eingestehen, dass sie dieses „neue" Gefühl durchaus genossen.

Die absolute Stille, die mittlerweile zwischen beiden entstanden war und eine leichte Spannung mit sich brachte, verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Und die seelische genauso wie die körperliche Nähe taten ihr Übriges, denn ihre Gesichter, die immer noch nur Zentimeter trennten, näherten sich langsam. Ihre Lippen fanden sich und sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

**© Written by CKAerynSun, Oct. 2002**


End file.
